


Canciones de Cuna

by Meledde



Series: Superfamily [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledde/pseuds/Meledde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint trata de que su hijo Roran logre conciliar el sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canciones de Cuna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447607) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



El niño, aun despierto, miraba a su padre con esos ojos grandes. Clint le devolvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, algo que nunca había experimentado.

–Por favor Roran, duérmete–Le pidió desesperado. –Mamá no estará feliz si llega del trabajo y ve que sigues despierto–

Roran rió y se chupo el pulgar.

Natasha tenía que trabajar esa noche– tenía que conseguir una información e infiltrarse en un sistema, cosas para lo que ella era buena– Clint había insistido en que él cuidaría de su propio hijo y no lo dejaría al cuidado de alguien más.  Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde la hora de dormir del pequeño Roran y estaba reconsiderando su idea.

Ya había intentado todo lo que se le ocurriera, tomando como ejemplo lo que hacían Steve y Darcy con sus propios hijos, pero nada de eso parecía funcionar. El pequeño Roran ya se había tomado su biberón caliente, le había leído un cuento para dormir el cual lo durmió más a él que al niño. Se estaba volviendo loco. Los otros padres, inclusive Natasha, hacían que todo se viera fácil, ¿Por qué era difícil para él?

–¿Así que eres un ave nocturna? –Murmuró Clint mirando a su hijo–Le dije a Tasha cuando naciste que no me escucharías, ahora me pruebas que estaba en lo correcto–

Roran, aún con muchas energías, reía, haciendo burbujas de saliva, exponiendo una sonrisa traviesa. Clint miraba al niño y éste agitaba sus brazos en dirección a él. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo adorable que era su hijo. Percibía que el niño no se dormiría dentro de poco.

Por su mente se había cruzado una idea, sólo había una forma de proceder y era la última cosa que quería hacer. Después de haber insistido que él mismo se podía encargar de la situación, no quería oír su voz a la hora de pedir ayuda. Pero con Roran aun lejos del sueño y con menos de dos hora para que Natasha regresara a casa, parecía que Clint no tendría otra opción.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, tomar el celular y marcar el número, el cual se sabía de memoria. Se acerco el auricular al oído y escuchó atentamente los timbres, los cuáles le retumbaban en los oídos.

**

Peter lanzó un suspiro cuando el celular de Tony sonó, anunciando una llamada telefónica. El niño se había quedado dormido en el pecho de su papá, presionando su mejilla contra el reactor. Ninguno de sus papás tenía el  corazón para moverlo y llevarlo hasta su cuarto.

Tony tomó el celular, antes de que aumentara el volumen y se lo pego al oído.

–¿Qué quieres Barton? –

–Um...¿ayuda? –

–¿Ayuda? –Preguntó Tony levantando una ceja–¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Steve se volvió, dejando de ver la televisión. Miró a su pareja con cierta preocupación.

–¿Ayuda? –Repitió las palabras de Tony–¿Qué hay de malo con Clint? –Dijo con cierta angustia.

–Es...Roran–Dijo Clint en voz baja.

–¿Qué tiene Roran? –Le cuestiono el multimillonario, mientras se enderezaba en la cama.

Steve lo miró con pánico en los ojos.

–¿Algo está mal con Roran? –Dijo Steve angustiado.

–No es nada serio, no se preocupen–Le informó Clint–Es solo que...no se quiere dormir–Dijo desesperado.

Stark soltó un suspiro, relajándose automáticamente.

–En serio Barton, ¿Eso es lo que te tiene preocupado? –

–Ya pasaron 3 horas desde su hora de dormir. Le di leche caliente, le leí cuentos, para nada de eso parece funcionar. Tasha va a llevar en cualquier momento y voy a ser hombre muerto si ve que Roran sigue despierto–

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto Steve en busca de una respuesta.

Tony apartó el celular de su oído y tapo el auricular.

–Barton está de niña porque no puede lograr que Roran se vaya a dormir–Le dijo antes de regresar a la llamada–¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? –

–Dime que hacer–Dijo Clint con cierto tono de suplica–Sabes que no te llamaría a no ser que estuviera desesperado. Tú y Steve siempre logran que Peter se duerma sin ningún problema–

–Eso es gracias a que Peter es un bebe que se duerme rápido, ama dormir, inclusive más que la comida–Tony rió ante el comentario–Cuando recién llego, no podíamos dormirlo a menos que uno de nosotros le cantara una canción–Le confesó.

–¿Cantar? ¿Crees que eso ayude? –Pregunto Barton con algo de esperanza.

–Si lo haz intentado todo, vale la pena intentarlo. La próxima vez yo me encargo–

–Como sea–Gruño. Hubo una pausa antes de que Clint volviera a hablar. –Gracias Stark–

Después de eso se escucharon  repetidos timbres, anunciando que la comunicación se había terminado.

**

–Bien...Tony dijo que tratara de cantarte. No estoy del todo seguro si esto va a funcionar...¿A caso te gustan las canciones de cuna?...Ni siquiera sé si puedo cantar–Dejo salir un largo suspiro, estaba exhausto.

Miró al bebe y éste le devolvió la mirada. Entonces decidió que le daría una oportunidad a las canciones de cuna. Con cuidado, sacó al niño de la cuna y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para el niño.  Lo empezó a mecer, mientras que su mente buscaba en el fondo tratando de buscar una canción, dándose cuenta que recordaba muchas.

–Duerme mi bien, duerme, pequeño retoño mío, duerme, no digas nada, que papá te comprará un ruiseñor–Cantó con algo de torpeza mientras seguía meciendo a su hijo. Roran miró a su padre poniendo atención a lo que decía– Y si el ruiseñor no canta, papá te comprará una corona de diamantes–

**

Natasha suspiró cansadamente, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta del apartamento detrás de ella. Se quitó los tacones y se deshizo la coleta que traía, para dejar que su cabello pelirrojo cayera sobre sus hombros.

Había sido una noche larga y cansada, había dejado a su hijo un poco más de lo que esperaba. Lo único que quería era ver cómo estaba e irse a acurrucar a la cama junto a Clint.

La habitación que compartía con su esposo estaba vacía, a pesar de que la televisión que estaba en mudo seguía prendida. Frunció las cejas extrañadas, Clint jamás veía Disney Junior y menos a esas horas de la noche, entonces se preguntó a donde habría ido.

Apagó la televisión y al instante escuchó unos murmullos, eran palabras ahogadas que parecía venir de la habitación del fondo del pasillo, justo del cuarto de Roran. Curiosa, camino de puntitas hasta la puerta de la recamara.

Clint acunaba a su hijo entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos clavados en el bebe y lo mecía  de un lado a otro, que no se percató de la presencia de su mujer. Roran estaba sujetado de la camisa de su papá y tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, parecía estar hipnotizado por las palabras suaves que su padre le cantaba.

–Eres el bebe más tierno de la ciudad, así que duerme mi bien, duerme. Mamá te ama y yo también–Clint terminó de cantar y deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño.

Natasha lo veía todo desde la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Clint se veía tan paternal cuidando de su hijo.

Roran lanzó un suspiro y entre sueños bostezo. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, Clint lo acostó en la cuna.

–Justo a tiempo, tu madre llegará a casa en cualquier momento–Dijo en un leve suspiro.

Le tapo con su manta de Hulk, la cual  Bruce les había regalado al nacer el bebe. Con cuidado le acerco el perrito de peluche con el que siempre dormía. Desde que Thor se lo obsequió, no dormía sin él. Se agacho hasta la cuna y le volvió a dar un beso en la frente.

–Dulces sueños Roran–

Natasha se obligo a alejarse de la puerta, para poder volver a la entrada principal. Se sentía algo culpable, por entrometerse en ese momento tan íntimo padre–hijo. Era algo que ella no planeaba ver, pero independientemente, se sintió orgullosa del gran padre que Clint iba a ser. Antes del nacimiento, Clint estaba preocupado, pues no sabía qué clase de padre iba a ser, no sabía cómo manejaría la situación. Quien iba a pensar que Clint sería mejor padre de lo que ellos habían pensado. Sonrió ante la idea de ver a un Clint que ni ella misma conocía.

Natasha estaba en la sala cuando Clint cerró la puerta del cuarto. Se sorprendió un poco al principio, no se había dando cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo. Fue hasta ella y le saludo con un abrazo.

–Llegas temprano, a comparación de lo que habías dicho– Dijo antes de darle un beso.

–Acabamos antes de lo esperado, quise terminar rápido, pues estoy algo cansada–Respondió la pelirroja–¿Cómo estuvo Roran? Espero no haya sido difícil lidiar con él–

–No, el pequeño tuvo una gran noche–Dijo casi en automático.

–¿Qué tal a la hora de dormir? Algunas noches se pone roñoso y hace las cosas más difíciles–Dijo con tanteándolo.

Clint vaciló unos instantes.

–No, se fue a la cama bastante rápido, justo a su hora de dormir. Te dije que no te preocuparas por ello, yo puedo hacerlo–

Natasha sonrió.

–Sé que lo hiciste–Dijo antes de separarse de él y dirigiéndose al pasillo–Iré a prepararme para dormir, pero, primero veré como está mi pequeño–

Clint observaba como iba hasta el final del pasillo a la habitación del bebe. Vio que entro al cuarto y unos minutos después la vio salir.

–Duerme plácidamente, como lo has dicho. Buen trabajo para ser tu primera vez con él–

–Bueno, algunas personas contamos con habilidades para ciertas cosas, supongo–

–Tal vez...deberías de acostarlo todos los días a partir de ahora, ya que eres todo un profesional–Dijo Natasha divertida.

Clint guardo silenció y después trago con dificultad.

–No, tu eres mucho mejor con él que yo–Dijo para su defensa–Además, podemos afectar su ciclo de dormir si nos cambiamos así tan de repente–

–No, lo he dicho. Es tu deber acostarlo de ahora en adelante–Insistió Natasha con voz firme. Se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su habitación, Clint iba detrás de ella.

–De verdad Tasha, no siento que debería... –Se vio interrumpido.

–Después de todo...ama que le cantes–Dijo Natasha mirándolo.

La cara de su esposo era de sorpresa, lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Se acerco hasta él y le dio otro beso en los labios.

–Vamos a la cama, amor–Le susurró al oído.

–Nadie debe de saber esto–Dijo él en voz baja.

Natasha soltó una carcajada.

–Será nuestro secreto–

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que admitir que modifique un poco la canción de cuna, ya que la traducción literal era muy "tosca", pero de igual manera sigue siendo de la original.


End file.
